heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stunt Dawgs
Stunt Dawgs is an animated comedic adventure series (1992–1993) about a team of stunt performers and their Bulldog named Human who also solve problems heroically. The series was produced by DIC Entertainment and Rainforest Entertainment and co-created by Jeff Franklin, best known for co-producing Full House. A short-lived comic adaptation from Harvey Comics was written by Michael Gallagher and drawn by Nelson Dewey, who worked from scripts and model sheets from the series. Characters Stunt Dawgs *'Needham' - the main character and level-headed hero of the series, with an exaggeratedly large chest and chin. He speaks with a Texan accent and has his own theme, which is played in the end credits in some episodes and heard in an instrumental form throughout the series. Needham's battlecry is "T.T.K.B." which means "Time To Kick Butt". Needham was named after former stuntman/director Hal Needham. *'Splat' - the rich, laid-back financier of the Stunt Dawgs who speaks with a posh accent, denoting his cultured upbringing from a wealthy family. His parents do not approve of his choice of profession. He pilots a military-style helicopter. *'Sizzle' - the hot red-haired woman of the Stunt Dawgs. She wears flame-colored spandex and speaks with a southern accent very similar to Rogue of the X-Men. (Lenore Zann was the voice actress for both characters) She occasionally flirts with Needham. She drives a racing-looking pink car with giant rear tires and also fires a pocket-fitting flamethrower. *'Skidd' - an "almost crazy" motorcycle driver who is often found pondering near-nonsensical themes. His mouth smells badly, as he is known for burping loudly with his terrible breath. His vehicle is a motor tricycle. *'Crash' - an afro-american bald stuntdriver who, as his name suggests, is known for getting into accidents. He is also often found running away from Velda, who has a crush on him. His vehicle is a black and white racing-style car with giant rear wheels just like Sizzle's. *'Human' - the Stunt Dawgs' rather intelligent Bulldog. Stunt Scabs *'Richard P. Fungus' - an egomaniacal director who is obsessed with pursuing money, fame and the destruction of the Stunt Dawgs. His battlecry is "Lights, Camera, Mayhem!!!". He is also known for saying, "I de''spise'' him!". He hates nothing more in all the world than to be called "Dick". Fungus was originally to have been named Peter Bogus, allegedly a parody of director Peter Bogdanovich. Fungus also appears at the end of each show in the Franklin/Waterman Productions logo. *'Airball' (sometimes Hairball) - Fungus' short-statured second-in-command who affects Napoleon Bonaparte, frequently calling Fungus "Mon capitan". Fungus usually takes out his frustration on him, when things go wrong. *'Badyear' - a sleazy, large construction worker who is frugal to the point of being cheap. *'Half-A-Mind' - barely a human being and apparently a cyborg of some kind (with a wheel for a leg), Half-A-Mind is prone to falling apart after getting hit. Half-A Mind has the lowest intelligence in the group. He is briefly infused with intelligence in one episode, calling himself "Mind-and-a-Half", taking over the Stunt Scabs and electing Whizz Vid - who upgraded Half-A-Mind's body with high intellect and new cybernetic bodyparts - his second-in-command and personal assistant. *'Lucky' - a bushy-browed guy who suffers from luck of the worst kind. He always looks at his fortunes optimistically with his catchphrase "Could've been worse" (although they often get worse immediately after he says it). *'Whizz Vid' (sometimes Whizz Kid) - a psychotic young genius whose inventions constantly backfire or work the exact opposite of what they should, often leading him to yell "Glitch!" His catchphrase is an odd laugh that sounds like "Whoo-hoy". Other characters *'Slime' - the sleazy lawyer of the Stunt Scabs. *'Bambi', Bumbi, Bombi - the three identical bimbo girlfriends of Fungus. *'Nina Newscaster' - a news reporter who is often present for the feuds of the Stunt Dawgs and the Stunt Scabs. *'Velda' - a woman who has a crush on Crash. She was left at the altar by Crash, however, according to him, it was just part of a stunt and not a real marriage. Cast * Neil Crone as Whizz Vid and Needham * Harvey Atkin as Badyear and Half a Mind * Ron Rubin as Slime and Airball * Barbara Budd as Nina Newscaster * Greg Morton as Crash, Velda and Splat * John Stocker as Richard P. Fungus * Greg Swanson as Skidd and Lucky * Lenore Zann as Sizzle and Bambi External links * * Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Harvey Comics titles Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters